


I Made a Promise, Baby, and I Intend on Keeping It

by LoneWolfWriter



Series: DNA Doesn’t Make A Family; Love Does [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Foster Care, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfWriter/pseuds/LoneWolfWriter
Summary: “That’s our baby!” Waverly said through a watery smile as she glanced up to her wife. Nicole nodded in response. She didn’t dare to speak knowing that all that would come out would be the sob that was already on the verge of coming out. So the redhead settled with kissing the crown of her wife’s forehead and continued to stare at the screen that showed her and Waverly’s future. What she didn’t know, was that in a few short weeks, their lives were about to change forever.





	I Made a Promise, Baby, and I Intend on Keeping It

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this last year and unfortunately lost my muse for it after typing 2,000+ words. I decided to reread 'Charades Baby,' and an idea came to mind, so this past week I've been steadily working on this to get it finished and posted. 
> 
> This story will follow Waverly's Pregnancy but not all of it. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all enjoy!

6 Weeks:  
  
When Waverly found out that she was pregnant and had finally told Nicole about it, she was barely four weeks along. That was a couple of weeks ago. During that time the brunette had been feeling fine. She wasn’t experiencing any significant hormone changes or pregnancy symptoms. That was until she reached the sixth-week mark.  
  
The college student woke up earlier than usual with her head on her wife’s shoulder and face buried in her neck. Waverly’s arm was draped over Nicole’s stomach and a leg slotted between the redhead’s. Usually, when she woke up, the brunette would snuggle even closer and just enjoyed the feeling of being close to her wife. That morning though was completely different.  
  
Waverly felt her stomach twisting in a knot and whatever contents were in her system were threatening to come up. Whenever she got the feeling of getting sick, the brunette would just take a couple of deep breathes and get some fresh air. Sadly, that wasn’t an option.  
  
The younger wife got out of bed slowly to head downstairs and go outside. The moment Waverly’s feet touch the floor, she was making a beeline for the master bathroom. She tried to be as quiet as possible but the instant the brunette sat up, there was no way she was taking her time to the restroom.  
  
Once the brunette reached the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. She hoped that it wasn’t loud enough to wake her sleeping wife. Waverly continued hurried to the toilet and had barely enough time to reach it before her stomach was emptying its contents.        
  
In the bedroom, Nicole stirred at the sound of a door closing abruptly. Her cop senses kicked in, and she sat up rather quickly. The redhead looked over at the other side of the bed and noticed that Waverly was gone. She reached over and felt the sheets. They were still warm at the touch and…    
  
A retching sound coming from the other side of the room caught Nicole’s attention. “Waves… baby?” She got from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. “Baby, is everything okay in there?” The redhead waited a moment and the only sound she received, was more vomiting.  
  
Nicole opened the door slowly, and the sight before her had her heart aching. Waverly’s beginning to sit up from having her head practically inside the toilet. Her face looked pale and small strands of hair was matted to the side of her face. Even though the college student looked like shit, she was still the most beautiful woman the officer had ever seen.  
  
The older wife walked further into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. She turned the hot and cold water faucets on and ran the cloth under it when the water was lukewarm. After ringing out the access water, Nicole went and crouched down beside Waverly and handed her the washcloth.  
  
“Thank you.” The brunette whispered.  
  
The officer leaned forward and kissed her wife’s forehead. “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Guess we can add morning sickness as the first pregnancy symptom, huh?”  
  
“Unfortunately so,” Waverly groaned. “I was kinda hoping to avoid this… did you know that some women never experience this?”  
  
“No, I did not,” Nicole said as she rubbed soothing circles along her wife’s back. “You up to trying some breakfast. Toast, maybe? Ginger ale and saltine crackers?”  
  
“Toast for a starter, just to put something back in my stomach. I should be fine now. Thank you, love.”  
  
“No need to thank me, baby. You’re carrying our child so get used to this.” Waverly started chuckling. “What?”  
  
“Since when are you never like this?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Nicole got from the floor and helped the brunette up.  
  
“From the moment we started dating, you’ve always done things like this even when I told you, you didn’t have to.”  
  
“Oh well, why stop now, right?”  
  
Nicole pecked her wife on the cheek then bent down, lifted Waverly’s shirt up and kissed her stomach. Ever since finding out about the baby, the redhead couldn’t stop kissing the brunette’s belly. She was ecstatic that she was becoming a mother and couldn’t be happier that she was having a baby with the love of her life.    
  
The officer exited the bathroom and headed downstairs. Once she was in the kitchen, she got a fresh brew of coffee going and then got started on breakfast. Figuring on a something light for her wife, Nicole got some oatmeal going and grabbed some fruit. She then went about her own food and got to work on scrambled eggs with a mixer of vegetables. The redhead had just started breaking eggs when she heard Waverly coming down the stairs.  
  
Instead of the brunette going to the kitchen she went straight outside without a single word. Nicole looked at the retreating form of her wife before the front door closed completely. She thought it was odd that Waverly didn’t join her, but on the other hand, her wife did move rather quickly down the stairs and out the door. The redhead stopped what she was doing, shut the stove off along with removing the pan off and placing it on a hot mitt then went to see if Waverly was okay.  
  
Waverly was bracing herself against the guardrail on the porch and was taking deep breathes when she heard the door behind her open. “Coffee.” She breathed out.  
  
“Yea, I’m making so-”  
  
“No… no. Morning sickness isn’t the only thing that has decided to kick in.” Waverly tried saying happily but failed miserably instead.  
  
“Sense of smell?”  
  
“Yup. The moment I reached the stairs and smelt it, it made me sick. This pregnancy is going to be wonderful!… oh god, I hope the smell of my tea doesn’t make me feel this way.”   

  
+++

  
8 Weeks:  
  
  
Another two weeks go by and Waverly’s morning sickness hadn’t been the kindest on her. No matter what she ate, within minutes and more often than not, seconds, she was making a mad dash to the bathroom. The only food items that seemed to settled her stomach was saltine crackers and vanilla ice cream. Not the healthiest of foods, but it was something rather nothing at all.  
  
Now that the college student was eight weeks along, she and Nicole were finally having their first ultrasound done. They were both nervous, scared and really excited to finally being able to see their baby. Grant it, at this stage, the embryo would be all of two centimeters long, but the significance of it was much bigger than that.  
  
Just after finding out about the pregnancy, the two women agreed on not getting overly excited about the baby. They knew that miscarriages could be high during the first trimester and didn’t want to risk having one. But at the same time, Nicole and Waverly wanted to guard their heart's from shattering as much as possible if it did happen. Every night, both wives would say a silent prayer, whether they believed in God or not.  
  
The wives arrived at the doctor's office five minutes before their appointment. Both Nicole and Waverly were running late. The Officer was at work and was finishing up a speeding report before she could head out. The brunette, on the other hand, was trying her best on not throwing up, which happened to be the reason why she was running late. The crave for real solid food was getting to her and tried to eat a slice of leftover pizza. Sadly, it didn’t end well for her. Now the both of them were sitting in the waiting area trying to casually ‘act’ normal versus the nervous wrecks that they were on the inside.    
  
A nurse came out and called for Waverly, and the two wives got up and followed her through the door. They were hand and hand until the brunette had to check her weight. The last time she had weighed herself, she was 115. But when she looked down at the scale, the numbers said that she was fifteen pounds less. Waverly knew she had lost some weight but didn’t think she had dropped down to double digits. She glanced over to Nicole and saw the concerned look on her face. The college student gave her a weak smile and continued following the nurse into the examining room.  
  
Waverly and the nurse talked for a few minutes. The standard questions were asked. ‘Do you smoke? Do you drink? Exercise? Do you plan on having a regular birth? Do you plan using an epidural and breastfeeding or formula?’ During the questions, Nicole just sat beside her wife and held her hand. Her thumb brushed up and down on the back of the brunette’s hand, absentmindedly.  
  
The once nurse was finally done with taking the college students blood pressure and finished up all the questions. Before leaving, she reached into one of the drawers, grabbed a medium size sheet and handed it to Waverly.  
  
“The ultrasound will be a vaginal one so clothes from the waist down. The doctor will be in shortly.” The nurse said as she walked out the door.  
  
The brunette looked to her wife and couldn’t help but laugh. Nicole wiggled her eyebrows and had a smirk on her face. “You behave over there.” Waverly pointed at her.  
  
Nicole immediately threw her hands up dismissively. “I haven’t done anything… yet.” The redhead giggled when she got a stern look from her wife.  
  
“We are in a doctors office.” Waverly started taking off her shoes and then proceeded to take off her jeans. She made sure to keep her head down and eyes focused on the task instead of Nicole. She knew damn well if she were to look up now, the brunette would see the desire in her wife’s eyes.  
  
“But you’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Uh huh... there’s so much more you want to say, right? That’s not appropriate here?” Waverly asked as she got up on the table and draped the sheet over her lower half.  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
“If you behave and I’m feeling okay, _maybe_ you’ll get lucky later.”  
  
Nicole walked over to her wife and kissed her lips softly. Before she could say anything, a female doctor walked in. The redhead took a small step back and grabbed Waverly’s hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked back at the brunette with a hopeful dimpled smile then returned her attention to the doctor.     
  
“Hello, ladies. It’s been a couple weeks since I’ve last seen you… How are you two feeling right now? Nervous, excited?” Doctor Reynolds greeted.  
  
“A little bit of both.” Both Waverly and Nicole said. “But mostly excited.” The redhead said afterward.  
  
“It’s always good to feel both especially when it comes to bringing a baby into world…”  
  
The three women talked for a few more minutes until the doctor got all the necessary questions out of the way. Then the older woman got up and walked over to the ultrasound machine. It wasn’t rocket-science when the two wives were told that it was a vaginal verse a regular ultrasound. They were told that they could get a better reading on when Waverly was due. Even if they did do IVF, the doctor still felt that it was better to get an exact date. Nicole and Waverly weren’t going argue about that either.  
  
“You might feel a slight pinch.” The doctor warned as she took the wand and slowly entered Waverly.  
  
The brunette slightly winced. It had been a few weeks since Waverly was penetrated like _that._ Ever since she started getting morning sickness and how severe it was, her libido had dropped significantly. It wasn’t that the younger woman didn’t want to have sex with her wife, which was the complete opposite, it was just that she was always feeling sick to her stomach due to the lack of nutrition in her system. Waverly really hoped that the symptom would fade away soon.  
  
Nicole felt terrible for her wife. She also had an inkling for what was going through Waverly’s mind. The redhead had stayed positive and supportive since the younger woman told her news about being pregnant. When the brunette started having morning sickness, and almost everything made her feel sick, the Officer was always there taking care of her when she was home and never once complained about it. Sure, they weren’t having any sex for the last couple of weeks, but her wife’s and baby’s wellbeing was far more important than getting any ‘action.’  
  
“Alright, and there is your baby.” Doctor Reynolds point to the screen.  
  
Both Waverly and Nicole stared at the small black and white screen. Tears gathered up in their eyes and slowly cascaded down their cheeks. “That’s our baby!” Waverly said through a watery smile as she glanced up to her wife. Nicole nodded in response. She didn’t dare to speak knowing that all that would come out would be the sob that was already on the verge of coming out. So the redhead settled with kissing the crown of her wife’s forehead and continued to stare at the screen that showed her and Waverly’s future. What she didn’t know, was that in a few short weeks, their lives were about to change forever.

  
+++

  
17 weeks:  
  
During the last few weeks, Nedley had retired as Sheriff and Nicole was voted in to take his place. Waverly couldn’t have been prouder. She knew her wife had dreamed about becoming Sheriff and honestly, the redhead deserved the recognition for always stepping in when other officers couldn’t or just plain wouldn’t. Either way, with Nicole becoming Sheriff and the baby on the way, life was beginning to turn around for them, until a decision that the brunette made before the two had gotten together, came tumbling back with a surprise.  
  
Apart from going back to college, Waverly had started teaching history at her old high school. It gave her a sense of purpose after the curse ended. Nicole supported her in the decision, and it also helped the two of them in the long run when they bought their new house together. Teaching was easy for the brunette, and it only helped that she knew so much of a wide variety of the history of the world that she always had new subjects to teach.  
  
On a Wednesday afternoon, just after school was let out for the day, Waverly made her way to the station to greet her wife. When she walked into the bullpen, her cell started going off. The brunette reached into her purse, grabbed her phone and saw that it was an unknown number. She answered it after taking in a deep breath.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
_“Hello, is this Waverly Earp?”_ Waverly frowned in confusion as her eyebrows knitted together. It had been almost three years since anyone had called her by maiden name. Usually, most people called her Mrs. Haught, and she was okay with that.  
  
“Speaking?”  
  
_“I’m Rachael Bennet from social services. I have here on file that you are Carter Andrew’s aunt. I’m calling because there was an accident involving his parents and so far Carter won't speak to anyone other than saying he wants you. Is it at all possible for you to come to the city this evening?”_  
  
It had been a couple of months since the brunette had thought about her nephew. Carter  Andrews was the son to one of her best friends, Cameron. It was by sheer accident that the two had met at a bar, back when Waverly was eighteen. Champ had practically dragged her there, saying that it was ‘hottest new bar’ in Calgary. It was easier to just go with it than argue with the boy-man at the time.  
  
Cameron was older by a few years, but the two girls hit off immediately. They hung went whenever they could but then Wynonna came home, and the Earp curse took over any free time Waverly had. Before though, there came a time when Cameron had gotten married and wanted to start a family. For how close the two had become, the brunette was told that she would become the child’s godmother. Waverly could not have been happier.  
  
“Hey, baby... Waves.” Nicole walked out of her office and noticed Waverly. She happy to see her wife but when she saw that the smaller woman was on the phone and looked like she had seen a ghost, the redhead became concerned.  
  
_“Ms. Earp?”_ Waverly was brought out of her thoughts when the woman on the other end of the call said her name.  
  
“Yes, of course. I’ll be there in an hour and a half.” Waverly locked eyes with Nicole when her wife came into view and was standing in front of her.  
  
_“Thank you. There’s one more thing… and I apologize in advance for not realizing that you are married and using the wrong name, but I see that you and your… wife have your fostering license.”_  
  
“Yes, it was approved a little over a month ago.” The brunette reached out and grabbed Nicole’s hand. “I also know what you’re about to ask. Let me talk to my wife, and I’ll let you know when we get there.”  
  
_“Thank you again, Mrs. Haught.”_ When the line went dead, Waverly crumbled into her wife’s arms. She wanted to know more as to happen to her friend, but if she was being called, the brunette knew that it wasn’t good.  
  
“Can… can you get off work early? Please.” Waverly pleaded as she cried into Nicole's chest.  
  
“Yea, of course. I was planning on getting out early anyway… let's go to the car and then you can tell me what's going on.”  
  
It didn’t take long for Nicole to clock out and one of the other officers take her place for the rest of the day. The two had started their journey to the city, with the redhead in the driver's seat. Waverly was in no condition to drive for how upset she was. The Sheriff kept looking over at her wife with concern in her eyes as she watched tear after tear fall down Waverly’s cheeks.  
  
“Do you remember my friend, Cameron?” Waverly whispered, breaking the unbearable silence in the jeep.  
  
“The girl who has a little boy with the killer set of dimples?” Waverly nodded with a soft smile. Before the brunette could respond, Nicole tilted her head slightly and continued. “Wait, isn’t she the same one who you made a promise to back when her son was born?”  
  
“I can’t believe you remember me telling you that.” The brunette was astounded. Even after almost seven years of being together, Waverly still couldn’t believe that Nicole remembered the little things. Well, technically her promise wasn’t so small.  
  
Back when Waverly’s friend had her son, Carter, Cameron wanted someone who could take him if something was to happen to her and her husband. The problem was that both parents were only child’s and their parents were incompetent in taking care of kids in the first place. How Cameron and her husband turned out to be okay, surprised a lot of people but were impressed nonetheless. Waverly, on the other hand, fell in love with Carter the moment she laid eyes on the newborn and made a promise of a lifetime.  
  
“Nicole, I never thought in a million years that I would have to put this promise into motion.”  
  
Nicole could tell that her wife was nervous but still upset about the fact that there was an accident involving her friend. She remembered back when they first talked about having kids before they had gotten married, the promise Waverly made to Cameron. The redhead knew at the time that whatever the smaller woman was about to say, would affect both of them.  


***

  
6 Years Ago:  
  
Waverly had slipped out of bed and grabbed her floral kimono off the back of the chair. She knew damn well that Nicole was watching her every move. After putting on the robe, hiding whatever marks her officer left on her body, the brunette walked back over to the bed and kiss her girlfriend. Before the redhead had the chance to pull the smaller girl back into bed, Waverly pulled away and stepped out of the room.  
  
Slipping out of bed herself, Nicole picked up her shirt and boy shorts, putting them on and then climbing back onto the bed. She felt sated, and there was a dull ache in all the right places. A smile etched across her face as she looked around the familiar room that belonged to Waverly. The redhead loved spending time with her girlfriend, especially when it seemed like they were spending less and less time together.     
  
Over the weekend, Waverly had promised an old friend that they would hang out. Wynonna wasn’t incredibly thrilled with the idea, knowing that there was still a vast majority of revenants running around. The youngest Earp, on the other hand, felt that it wasn’t her sisters call to make and if anything happened, she would call immediately.  
  
A ping went off in the seemingly quiet bedroom, taking Nicole out of her thoughts. She reached over to the nightstand, snatching the phone that she assumed was hers but quickly found out that it wasn’t. The lit up screen donned a brand new text message from a person name, _Cam._ Though it was a simple text, one of the two words bothered Nicole straight to the core.  
  
_Cam: (Hey, love!)_  
  
The word love bothered Nicole immensely. Her and Waverly had been dating a little over a year and though it took her girlfriend almost that entire time to say ‘I love you’ to her(it never bother her at all), the fear that Waverly had only said that because she thought it was something Nicole wanted to hear, terrified her. The redhead knew that in the youngest Earp’s last relationship, that was what she did. Said and did things to make that person happy, to keep them interested in her, and hoped that it was enough, but Nicole didn’t think or at least hoped that her own girlfriend wouldn’t do that with her. On top of that, the officer’s mind wandered further into the darker deeps of her fear and honestly prayed that Waverly hadn’t found someone else.  
  
“One piping hot coffee with cream and sugar, for my beautiful lady and one soothing tea with honey for myself.” Waverly came into the room. Her eyes furrowed when she saw the distant look on her girlfriends face. “You okay?” When Nicole didn’t answer, she walked further into her bedroom and noticed the phone in the redhead's hands. “Did someone call/text you?”  
  
“ _Cam_ texted you.” The name left a bad taste in Nicole’s mouth, and she did all that she could to not let her emotion show.  
  
“Oh, Carter must not be with her right now,” Waverly said absentmindedly. She noticed Nicole had winced a little. “Are you okay, Nicole?” She asked again. Nicole was about to answer when another ping when off.  
  
Waverly set down her own mug and handed Nicole hers while taking the phone. “Aw, no wonder she has time to talk. Carter is still asleep!” The brunette gushed at the picture that her friend had sent her and went to show her girlfriend. “Isn’t he the cutest?”  
  
“What?” Nicole blinked and stared at Waverly.  
  
“Carter. The little boy who’s smile melts your heart every time and is also my friend Cameron’s one-year-old son?” The brunette lifted the phone that had the picture still on it. When the confused expression never left her girlfriend's face, that was when Waverly realized that she hadn’t mentioned her friend before. “Oh... right. Well, that person that I went to see on Saturday, was Cam. I went up to visit her, her _husband,_ and Carter, my godson.”  
  
Nicole visibly relaxed at the word husband and heard Waverly giggle. “What?”  
  
“You saw the text didn’t you?” Nicole nodded. “Cam spent a couple of years in England, said she got called ‘love’ so much that she thought her name gotten changed somehow and without realizing it herself, she started calling her friends the same thing. It’s a harmless nickname when it comes to Cam... I love you, Nicole, and if you need further reassurance, I can call her and have her speak to you on how much I wouldn’t stop talking about my amazing, beautiful girlfriend.” Waverly gave a pointed looked at her girlfriend.  
  
“Yeah.” Relief washed over the redhead, and she couldn’t help but smile, but one look Waverly who was worrying her bottom lip, made her falter a little. “What is it?”  
  
“There’s something I got to tell you, that involves Carter. It’s important, and you should know as well.”  
  
“What’s that?” Nicole asked nervously.  
  
Waverly went on telling the officer about Cameron and her husbands past involving their parents. Leading up to the birth of their son, Carter, and how he had no one if something was to happen to his parents. She ended with the promise that she had made the day her godson was born and told Nicole that she planned on keeping that promise no matter what.  
  
"I know we've only been together for just over a year, and we haven't really talked about having kids, but I do see a future with you, Nicole. Though I'm going to be honest with you... someday, I do want kids of my own and if that's not something you don’t want-."  
  
"Waves, baby, I want everything with you. Marriage, kids, hell even fifty cats if that's what you want. I always thought about having kids someday too, whenever that day may come, but I will say this, I admire you so much and I love you."      
   
  
***

  
“What do you want to do?” Nicole said, bringing herself out of the memory. She wanted, no _needed_ to know where Waverly’s mindset was on the matter. They were a team, and whatever her wife said next, the redhead was determined to help in any way she could.  
  
“I can’t break it. I know what its like to have broken promises and I’m not about to be one of those people. I just can’t.” Nicole knew who Waverly was referring to but also knew that now wasn’t the time to address that issue either. “Carter’s going to need a home, Nicole. I promised Cameron I’d take him in, raised him as my own. I refuse to break my promise to her.”  
  
“Then we won’t,” Nicole replied firmly. “We have our foster license, and though this is slightly different, social services will see that we are capable of taking care of a child.” The Sheriff reached over and ran her hand over Waverly’s small baby bump. “We’re in this together, Waves. Besides, we have plenty of room at home, and it’s not like Carter doesn’t know us. It’s also written all over your face that you’d rather have him with us versus him ending up in the foster system, to which I agree with you.”  
  
“You mean that?” Waverly looked at her wife with a hopeful smile.  
  
“Baby, you made a promise,” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and interlaced them, and brought them up to her mouth so she could kiss the back of the brunette’s hand. “And I for one, intend on helping you keep that promise. We’re a team. It might not be easy at first, but I have faith that we can get through this together.”  
  
Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole’s cheek, and whispered ‘I love you,’ against. They still had another twenty minutes before arriving at social services, and the brunette was still nervous as hell. She wasn’t sure how Carter was going to react to having to live with her and Nicole, but like her wife said, the little boy did know them. They had spent time together over the last couple of years, and Carter always loved being around the two women. The only problem now was wondering how the boy would react knowing that he would never see his parents again and would have to live with Nicole and Waverly.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you all think? Do you guys think this should end at Waverly's graduation or see a life progression with Nicole, Waverly, Carter, and a newborn baby?
> 
> Also, if you are a fan of my work, I've got another story in the works. If you are interested in, I have a couple of sneak peeks on my Tumblr. Just click [here](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/post/183411907804/wayhaught-kidnappedmissing-au-sneek-peek-1) for the first sneak peek, or [here](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/post/183774591234/wayhaught-kidnappedmissing-au-sneak-peek-2) for the second one!
> 
> You can also follow me and/or ask questions at: [Tumblr](https://cwinter1994.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cwinter1994)
> 
> I have a Curious Cat account, so if you ever want to ask me a question about anything at all, you can ask me [there](https://curiouscat.me/Cwinter1994).


End file.
